koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nobutsuna Sanada
Nobutsuna Sanada is a retainer of the Takeda, Masayuki's oldest brother, and uncle to Yukimura and Nobuyuki. Known for using a long sword in battle, he defended Ueda Castle against Kenshin and became the Sanada head after his father died. He fought well at Nagashino until his death by gunfire. Role in Games Samurai Warriors For most of the Samurai Warriors series, he is found at Nagashino, fighting the Oda before eventually dying alongside the Takeda Cavalry. On the third game, Nobutsuna appears in battles before Nagashino, such as Suruga and Mimase Pass. In Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada, Nobutsuna is commonly seen with his brothers during Shingen's reign as Lord of Kai. Despite the death of Shingen's brother at Kawanakajima, the Takeda prevail and Nobutsuna oversees Masayuki's resolve in battle. After Shingen's death, Katsuyori takes over the Takeda, he notices that their young lord had become more impulsive and needlessly stubborn and wishes for Masayuki to remonstrate their lord. After their failure to take Nagashino castle before Nobunaga's reinforcements arrive, Nobutsuna ultimately chooses to support Katsuyori's decision to still engage at Shiratagahara despite his internal doubts on the plan and Masayuki's vocal complaints. Ultimately, he is killed when he charges forward to the Oda riflemen to buy time for his lord. Nobutsuna and Masateru's deaths force Masayuki to become the head of the clan. Their deaths soon cause doubts within the Sanada's vassals and Shinano lords regarding Katsuyori's capabilities. Warriors Orochi Nobutsuna is a part of Yukimura's group of officers in the first game and will occasionally act as his nephew's replacement officer. Live Action Performers *Masahiro Yamamoto - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Fuyu no Jin Oudou Shikkou ~Kiko no Shiroshio Hen~ Quotes *"We have been hoodwinked...!" *"Gwarghh! ...I'm not done yet! I'll take all of your accursed bullets...!" *"The Hōjō are famous for the tight bonds of family that bind them, much like the Sanada. There are none stronger than those who fight for those they love. We must take every precaution" :"...Indeed" :"What's the matter, Masayuki? Are you embarassed? Our family is held together by bonds that no other family can match. That is not something to be ashamed of; we should be proud of it!" :"Yes. It is as you say, Brother." :"...Sometimes I just don't understand you." ::~~Nobutsuna and Masayuki Sanada; Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Historical Information Sanada Nobutsuna was born in Matsuo Castle in Shinano providence. He was very young when his father submitted to Takeda Shingen, and grew close enough to his lord to receive the shin character from Shingen during his coming-of-age ceremony. His first military action was in the siege of Toishi Castle alongside his father. He led his own battalion during the fourth battle of Kawanakajima and took over leadership of the Sanada clan in 1567 when his father retired. As the new head of the Sanada clan, Nobutsuna served under the Takeda. He fought at the battle of Mimasetoge and served as a major force leader at Mikatahara, in his lord's last major push. He remained loyal after Shingen's passing, fiercely fighting for his lord at Nagashino. At this battle, Nobutsuna and his brother Sanada Masateru led 200 horsemen straight into Sakuma Nobumori's camp, where he perished under the gunfire. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters